Under His Wing
by anamicah
Summary: After a very unusual incident with Persona, there is going to be a noticeable change in Mikan Sakura's reputation. She will find that it is a very different warmth from her other refuges under his wing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy! I edited my first chapter a bit so I hope the tiny changes make a big difference.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

"_Under His Wing"_

By

anamicah

----------------------------------------

_Chapter 1 – Birds of the same feather flock together_

The cheerful atmosphere of the Special Ability classroom was now also part of Mikan Sakura's hidden tension. Although she was already thirteen years old, her life still didn't have any progress. Recently she started to wonder, 'What is happening to my life?' With very intricate decision making, she courageously walked forward, leaving everything behind just so she could be reunited with her best friend Hotaru.

In addition to that, she met Natsume, Ruka, Mr. Narumi, her Tsubasa sempai and everyone else. Each of them was her motivation to keep moving forward and forward but, 'To where?' she questioned, only making her pressure worse.

'They support me but, I don't know my path. All of them work so hard, and I'm sure that when we grow up, they'll have their own work to do. Own work to do…but if I keep clinging on to Hotaru…I'm her best friend! If that's who I truly am, I should be able to support her all the way to her personal dreams!' All the pressure ascended to her chest, but she kept everything in.

'But, Hotaru's different. She can stand with her own two feet on the outside world, and I can't. Bu-but, I don't want to be different! What will happen if any of them would need my support and I don't have anything to offer? No good, I want to be better, smarter! But…how can I? Most people laugh at me even if I put my best efforts to studying, I can't seem to improve my Alice, Noda sensei was never here, and all the Special Ability students just relax and fool around.'

"Mikan." Being startled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice, Mikan shook her head and turned.

"Tsubasa sempai, what is it?" Mikan curiously asked as she leaned closer to Tsubasa's desk.

"Noda sensei told me that everybody liked our newly improved RPG!...Thanks to Tsukishima over there who moved in with the Special Effects Alice. Anyway, he was hoping we'd let him join in one of the levels and also, he wants to talk about our next approach…whenever you're free." Tsubasa said blithely. This is also one of the rare moments where Mikan actually envied another's exuberance.

"I'm always free." Mikan grumpily muttered. "The real question is if _he_ is! He's not even here in our class!" Feeling hopeless, Mikan took a deep breath as she positioned properly and continued her thinking.

Meanwhile a year ago…

"Not again, I'm going be late for my class. Where am I?...a classroom?" Noda sensei looked around and just as he thought, he was inside a classroom indeed. And although he should feel relieved that he was still within the walls of Alice Academy, the cold glares that surrounded Noda sensei gave him a dreaded idea of where he was. And to assure his assumption, he found himself looking through the fiery eyes of,

'Is that Natsume?' he nervously thought, looking at a pitchy haired boy sitting along with the other students, though somehow effortlessly standing out from everybody else.

'Oh my, my powers overdid it a little.' Noda sensei thought.

Suddenly, for some inexplicable reason, Noda sensei sensed a fearsome aura that slowly devoured the classroom and made his body quaver in terror.

"Noda sensei, what brings you here?" Persona asked with his usual stoic voice as he leaned against the classroom's doorway, wearing his cold, intimidating presence.

"Ma-may I ask what date it is?" Noda sensei tensely asked as he scratched his head.

"Hmm? It's November 7, the first week of our 78th Alice Festival." Persona frigidly answered.

'78th Festival? Thank goodness it's just exactly a year ago.' The realization of not being remotely dragged from the present time alleviated Noda sensei with a sigh.

"Oh that's right. Can we step outside for a while?" Persona asked without waiting for a response and went ahead. Feeling a little hesitant but curious, Noda sensei intently followed Persona and slowly felt less pressure now that all eyes are detached from his movements.

"I'll make this simple, Noda sensei." Persona stated with a sudden seriousness, as Noda sensei replied with the same look on his face. "I want Miss Sakura transferred to my class."

"Wh-what?" With his eyes looking straight into Persona's, Noda sensei's head slightly tilted down with the unchanged look of seriousness on his face. 'It's very shocking that someone like him would want something from Mikan…' Without having much of a choice on his corner, Noda sensei paused for a while to think it over. He took a deep breath and did his natural pale smile.

"I really don't know what you want with Mikan but, I give you my permission to claim her exactly a year later when my body already knows we had this talk." Just then, Noda sensei managed a more composed look of seriousness as he added,

"Don't hurt her." And he instantly vanished.

"Hey! Is that…?"

"What the…! You're right!"

"Keep it down you guys."

"I wonder what he's doing, walking about the school corridors at this hour."

"Yeah, it's the first time for me, it's just bizarre."

"He seems kinda cute!"

"Have you lost your senses? He looks way scary."

Whispers of the students filled the long stretch of the hallway like fire spreading through grass, passing word per word to the next person who passes by.

Using the finger tips on his right hand, Tsubasa incessantly tapped his desk as he looked down feeling helpless. 'I want to console her…but, I can't think of the right words to say!' He impatiently glanced at the sight of a long, vibrant, brunette hair that flowed brilliantly straight and landed with big, fine curls, before him. Knowing that what he was doing will not get him anywhere, he took a mouthful of air and released it with a newly-found confidence. Then he decided to speak up.

"Hey Mi—"

Suddenly, three knocks on the door disrupted the entire class from their senseless activities. And without a second further, the door slowly opened producing a long creaking sound that made it even more mysterious for the Special Ability students. After all, it has been a long time since someone stopped by for a visit. Well, there was Noda sensei….but he never came in through the front door. He just usually time traveled his way in there.

But so much for someone visiting, what they saw was just a very unwanted face. Persona's unexpected appearance altered the room's lively ambiance in just a blink of an eye, as an icy breeze leisurely penetrated the room, petrifying everyone by the ghastly sensation. Everyone except…

"Mikan Sakura." Persona suddenly spoke.

Hearing that, all faces turned to Mikan unnaturally at the same time.

"Hey…he-hey guys, what's with all the staring?" Mikan asked, simultaneously looking at them with a panic.

Persona began to walk nonchalantly towards the young brunette. Being flabbergasted by the unwonted scene, the Special Ability Class just observed the two.

'What a selfish crowd…' Tsubasa disgustedly thought with a sweatdrop, not doing anything himself.

Reaching a meter away from Mikan, Persona suddenly stopped as some students gave an exaggerated gasp of surprise. A long gap of silence filled the room as they spent it gazing at each other.

"Miss Sakura." Persona said, standing still as death.

"Ye-yes?" Mikan alarmingly answered, strangely without any uneasiness.

"Follow me." Persona plainly ordered.

"Okay." The calm answer of Mikan who skipped out of the room like she normally does, following Persona like an eight year old, tagging along with her older brother.

The door closed as the Special Ability Class froze, speechless. A very uncomfortable air wandered about the classroom, with everybody stunned but looking around with just their eyes wide open.

It was on a pleasant broad daylight; Persona casually walked, followed by Mikan who shyly looked down with her first fingers pressed against each other, as she every now and then, peeped at the sight of Persona's back.

"Listen carefully."

'Huh?' Mikan looked up, her vision still being obscured by Persona's back; she set her ears to their best listening condition as she attentively waited for what Persona had to say.

"I want you to be a part of my class."

Persona's words came with the wind that blew opposing Mikan with its soft hiss still echoing inside her head.

"Wh-What? But….but, the Special Ability Class is my home…they-…Tsubasa sempai, and-"

"Do you want to protect them?" Persona asked with a perceptible raise of tone.

"H-huh?"

"_Mikan, we're over here!" _

"_What are you talking about?..Oh you cute little…!" _

"_Baka…"_

"_She's so tiny, how adorable!"_

"_Are you okay?" _

"_The most important thing here is freedom." _

"_As long as you have fun…"_

Extreme pressure came out of Mikan without making any sense and caused tears to form in her eyes, another one of those emotional outbursts that her Misaki nee chan was now already used to. She silently sobbed. Although she was almost sure that Persona noticed her behavior even though he was not facing her, Mikan wondered why he did not mind as much. He should be scolding her from acting pathetic, or something very close to that.

Mikan felt really strange just like before, she did not feel even the slightest of fear when Persona appeared. 'Maybe it's because lately, for some reason, he never ignored me like he used to.' Mikan realized.

"The Special Ability students…they're important to you. You treated them as siblings because you thought that was where you belonged. For a short time, maybe you did. However, your Alice has great potential. And being a student here in the academy, you should develop it...and not ignore it." Persona blankly explained.

Mikan knew exactly where Persona was heading with this. Persona's words cut deep for Mikan since she felt the exact same thing. Yet, she seemed not to have the chance of doing anything about it. Mikan tried to conceal her crying, not to emit any sound from it.

"Being part of the Dangerous Ability…" Persona continued. "…does not mean you will become feared by everyone around you. Everything is up to you, how you use your power... your point of view. You must put into mind the inevitable risks and consequences when you choose a different path. Just like working for the academy…and I'm sure you know that part very well."

'He's right.' Mikan thought as she recalled one time, Natsume even came back to classes limping as he persistently ignored everyone's advice. 'Oh Natsume.'

Because of her now heavily crying, Mikan did not notice Persona stop as she slightly bumped her head to his back.

'Huh?' Mikan wondered. She hastily wiped her tears. She noticed Persona's left hand holding something. She couldn't be too sure of what it was. 'Wait a second…is that? Co-couldn't be…' Still not looking up, she saw Persona slowly turning to her, as it made her heart start to throb hard. She nervously looked up…

"Don't be afraid." Persona said, his wintry voice not making anything feel better.

Mikan just stared in awe, not knowing how to react. It's the first time for her to see Persona's face like this. Although, she was not thinking about Persona showing her his seemingly never unmasked face but, she was rather horrified as she carefully examined the numerous scars and bruises on it. 'Su-such damaged face…' She thought, feeling great sympathy.

"I suppose that you're wondering how I got these, that I shall not tell. Though, this is what should happen if you act at the last minute. You will have to exert much more effort to gain what you once had but ignored it. But, it's still your choice." Persona earnestly said.

'It's still my choice.' Mikan reflected to herself. 'Tsubasa sempai, Misaki nee chan, Noda sensei…It's not like I'll never be able to see them again. I have to…' Mikan gulped as she resolutely looked at Persona. "Okay…I'll go."

"Very well Mikan," Persona said. Thinking that Mikan did not disappoint him after all, he grinned to himself as he returned his mask on. "Welcome to the Dangerous Ability Class."

A few days later, the incident between Mikan and Persona became the principal talk of the academy. Most students felt pity for Mikan, being transferred to the Dangerous Ability Types and the fact she was asked by Persona himself. Whatever Persona did to her they said, if he forced her, or threatened her, it must've been something severely atrocious.

Meanwhile inside Seventh Grade, Class B, it was awfully noticeable how isolated Mikan was. She was sitting on her desk, being environed by everyone's whisperings, their faces showing pity but their eyes suspiciously staring.

"Everybody's acting weird these days." Mikan gallingly uttered as she heaved a sigh and relaxed her cheeks on her knuckles, vacantly staring at the blackboard.

"What's with the standing there…and that look?"

In the focus of the Teacher's Faculty room was Persona who just entered, standing motionlessly.

"I came for what is right." Persona said as he turned to Jinno sensei. Being startled, Jinno sweatdropped.

"What?" Jinno sensei asked doubtfully.

"I want Mikan Sakura to have a Special Star." Persona answered with a threatening glare.

"Wh-What are you talking about!?" Jinno furiously stood up, feeling a little afraid. "We can't do that!"

"All of you know perfectly well that she's earned it." Persona reprimanded.

"I simply refuse!" Jinno sensei banged his hands on his table as he received a smirk in reply.

"Now w-wh-what's with that look?" he asked with his admirable courage fading away, while Mr. Narumi was standing on the opposite side of the room, not confident of what to say.

"You bias hypocrites. You all know that she has a far better countenance and attitude than any person in this room. It has been a while and I don't see any of you taking an action. You Jinno sensei, just disregard her, neglect her abilities. You Narumi on the other hand, know that she is special but don't treat her with a different level of handling. You do not understand her true potential." Persona censured.

'He's…he's probably right.' Narumi said, just feeling the guilt as he clenched his fists.

"What did you say!?" Jinno heatedly exclaimed.

"Fool, what are you afraid of?" Persona asked with his eyes sharply aimed at Jinno's.

Unable to say anything, Jinno gnashed his teeth as he closed his eyes in despair.

"A Special Star student?...But…Persona, sir, what did I do that made me become one?" Mikan curiously questioned.

"You decided to join my class, did you not?" Persona vaguely answered.

"I…I can't believe it." Being rewarded as a Special Star student exhilarated Mikan to the heavens as she delightedly skipped; following Persona while singing a frolicsome tune with 'I am a Special Star', over and over.

"Mikan." Persona suddenly stopped causing Mikan to bump into his back again, as a door with a sign that read 'Dangerous Ability' stood before him.

"Let me introduce you…" Persona casually opened the door as he gestured Mikan to enter. With a little hesitation, she swallowed her breath and stiffly sheep walked her way just in front of the teacher's desk, as Persona followed and stood beside her.

'Natsume's not here…' she noticed.

"Class, this is Mikan Sakura transferring from the Special Ability Types."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the late (VERY VERY VERY LATE) update. I had many things to do but expect me to finish this fan fiction…I was really shocked to see my first chapter with 17 reviews. Thank you very much (My dream is to have 10 reviews per chapter so imagine my surprise). The style and story of this fan fiction was a bit risky for me but I tried and it came out good for some and I'm really glad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

----------------------------------------

_Chapter 2: A Heart's Mission_

Although the incident between Mikan and Persona had already spread throughout the academy, there were still some parts that remain unrevealed. The Special Ability Types had just heard of it. Given that Noda sensei was habitually somewhere lost in time and their class was the most overlooked, they were the last bunch of people in line for rumors.

Students inside the Special Ability classroom were scattered with their own somber positions, discussing the dreadful news.

'But she never told us…' Tsubasa disturbingly thought as he as sat on the teacher's desk, his head laid back down with concern etched on his eyes that gazed at the ceiling. 'Mikan, if that is a fact then… I can't allow this to happen!'

Realizing his self-created purpose as Mikan's sempai, he assertively stood up with a smirk as if one knew something the rest did not.

"What is it Tsubasa? Why are you sm-"

"We have to bring her back." Tsubasa composedly answered as he turned to Misaki with a smile full of confidence.

Misaki was left staring of admiration. 'Tha-that's so…Tsubasa you're s-so…' She slowly looked down that her hair shadowed her eyes.

"It's about time we do something! We will not just sit back and relax while Mikan's tortured by that Persona, right Misaki?"

"…….."

"Misaki?...Misaki? H-hey! What's wrong?" Tsubasa rushed to Misaki who was sitting on a second row desk and showing no signs of movement.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa echoed as he worriedly placed his right hand on Misaki's shoulder when suddenly, he felt an astonishingly powerful force bash his head and made him feel a momentary dizziness. Feeling puzzled of what just happened, he shook his head and frowned at Misaki before him.

"Haraadaaaa! What did you do that for?!" Tsubasa roared while fixing his hat.

"Wipe that cocky smirk off your stupid face! Are you kidding us?! Bring her back you say!" Misaki said with a strident tone as she placed her hands on her waist.

"What's wrong with that?! Mikan is our sister! It's friendship! It's friendship!" Tsubasa dramatically raised his right fist of courage. "It's friendship!" He proclaimed.

"Yeah!" The rest of Special Ability types agreed.

Disappointedly shocked with a sweat drop, Misaki sighed, annoyed, and one by one, she passed a wittingly innocent look on the Special Ability students. "I don't know about you guys but I don't want to go up against the Dangerous Ability Class."

After a brief silence they realized Misaki's point.

"She..she's right."

"She's got a point there, Tsubasa."

"Yeah."

The class turned to Tsubasa with questioning expressions that made him hurriedly think about what he would to do. With pressure causing him to clench his fists, he faced Misaki with his eyes looking in a different direction and said, "I'll go to her…" He gulped. "...m-myself."

Ten minutes later…

"Dangerous Ability."

That made Misaki's right eye twitch out of eruptive impatience.

"OWWWW!"

Massaging her right hand, Misaki coldly stared at teary-eyed Tsubasa who was gently caressing the thirteenth lump on his head.

'I-I never said that I wouldn't go…Well…I did b-but i-it was only a joke. She didn't have to drag me all the way here and what's the big deal?...Smacking me like a kid…She hit me just because I read the sign on the door!' Tsubasa cried to himself, still feeling the last hit's sting.

"You don't know anything, do you? Stop reading that aloud as if it's not clear to me where we are, and to be perfectly frank, I never wanted to be here! You said you'd go and a man never backs away from his word. Now stop staring and knock, for crying out loud."

Tsubasa knocked like Misaki ordered and did a follow-up mutter, "Scary."

"What was that?" Misaki demanded with less anger but impatience dangling at the edge as she shot him an 'are-you-tired-of-living?' look.

"Nothing…nothing…"

"Better be."

"Phew! That was close…she's getting emotional these days." Tsubasa unconsciously thought aloud.

"That does it! TSUBASAAA!! You think you kn…….."

"It's not like I have much choice. I guess I'll go." The muffled deep voice coming from the other side of the door did not affect the quarreling of Tsubasa and Misaki.

"YOU FREAK! You don't understand the mind of wo-!"

The door before them opened, moments before blood is spilled.

"Tsu-Tsubasa…"

Misaki's fist stopped seconds before it hit its target. She instinctively turned and was a little surprised when she saw a very handsome young man a head taller than Tsubasa, his right arm leaned against the Dangerous Ability doorway that almost got covered. Misaki stared in awe as if she had forever although after moments of silence,

'Those brown eyes…that reddish hair…Why does he look so familiar?' Misaki realized as she now gazed at the man's face more intently, trying to recall something that seemed important. Noticing that he, however, was staring stunned at a different direction, Misaki curiously turned to her right.

'Tsu-Tsubasa? They have the same expression on their faces. This is not like Tsubasa at all...Wait a second, could he be…?!'

About to open her mouth, Misaki was stopped by Tsubasa who spoke with a trembling tone.

"Seiji…"

'Th-that's right...' Misaki recognized. 'This guy is Seiji Takahashi! B-but…'

"Tsubasa, wh-what are you doing in a place like this?" Seiji questioned with a forced smirk like he was laboriously interpreting a cocky antagonist's script. Knowing he was not doing well himself, he broke eye contact with Tsubasa and noticed Misaki who was worriedly looking at him. "Harada…"

'He's now a totally different person…' Misaki thought, not wanting to believe what she's witnessing.

Using his leaned arm to unnoticeably peep inside the classroom, Seiji calmly searched and saw Mikan sitting on her desk, cheerfully chatting with Youichi beside her.

"Whatever…We're here for-"

"Mikan's not here." Seiji finished Tsubasa's sentence.

"Wh-what? How did-?! I don't believe you." Provoked, Tsubasa used his right shoulder to forcefully bump Seiji's, attempting to pass but two students overflowing with terrifying aura backed him up, blocking the path. Cold…that was how Tsubasa felt when he was forced to stop. A very familiar sensation when one encounters a person from the Dangerous Ability Types, feeling exceedingly uneasy as if he is drowning in an immeasurable hatred from an undesired destiny. One cannot compete with that.

Tsubasa was completely thrown off his original intent. Deciding to retreat, he silently turned.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Andou Tsubasa."

Hearing a voice probably from one of the two students beside Seiji offended Tsubasa as he heatedly faced them again and this time, stepping back is not an option.

"What's wrong? I can't believe that Andou Tsubasa, the famous _ex_-rival of Seiji Takahashi is actually scared?" The student on Seiji's left ridiculed. "Seiji, don't tell me this guy's in the same level as you are?" He nudged Seiji's chest, laughing at his own personal joke.

"Hm." Seiji smirked in reply but his fists unnoticeably clenched, trying to hide the unbearable intolerance.

"Wh-what the heck?!" The cocky smile on the student's face was instantly replaced by an unusual, hysterical expression with cold sweat forming all over his trembling body. Nobody could tell what was going on.

"Wh-what?" The student's face seemed more relieved as he took a deep breath.

'What just happened?' Misaki thought alarmingly.

'Se-Seiji…' Seeing light coming from nowhere, Tsubasa watched his shadow gradually disappear as the light vanished. Tsubasa was battling with himself, regretting what he just did.

"Don't underestimate him, Miyoji …" Seiji cautioned. "He just used his Alice against you and you didn't even know it."

Feeling something cold touch his quivering hand, Tsubasa shook his head out of his deep thinking and looked left, it is Misaki's hand holding his, her face signaling to leave.

After Seiji observed them walk out of sight, he unhesitatingly punched the insufferable face of Miyoji with all energy he was able to prepare from hastening. The entirely unforeseen act knocked Miyoji to the floor, its shining surface seemingly made it more solid to the hit.

"What th-?!" Miyoji stopped for he almost forgot Seiji is the senior of the Dangerous Ability Class, not to mention the strongest. The other student walked back to his seat. "Tough luck, Miyoji." He said not turning back, purposely giving Miyoji the fearful assurance of punishment.

Miyoji closed his eyes, prepared for whatever was about to happen.

"Hm." Seiji slightly smirked which triggered Miyoji think he is about to make his move.

"I'm not planning to waste my Alice on you. I would never use my Alice against a person from the same type in the first place."

Thinking that he got away, Miyoji calmed down and grinned triumphantly. Seiji was not the kind of person to use Alice against a classmate after all, he was just too decent.

"But…" Seiji added with discernible significance that made Miyoji's heart pound even harder than when he thought he was about to be punished.

"Don't give me an excuse to do what I was just about to do."

'What's that supposed to mean?' Miyoji did not think this was fair at all. He did not even know what he did wrong to receive such frightening words from Seiji Takahashi! Because of the uncomfortable backache of being struck to the ground, Miyoji struggled to stand up as he brushed off the dirt from his uniform.

"It means you wouldn't want to behave like that again or he would really be tempted to use his Alice. Even _you_ would be smart enough to abide by that."

Youichi who was approaching the door vacantly said as if he was able to read Miyoji's mind. Blocking the way out, Miyoji discriminatingly stared at Youichi who stopped just in front of him.

"Whatever. Don't act as if you know everything, _kid_." Being really pissed off, Miyoji stepped aside and walked away out of everybody's sight.

"A kid huh? He is just slightly taller than you, not to mention his brain being much smaller than yours." Seiji did his natural grin like he was everybody's big brother as Youichi replied with a pale smile.

"Seiji sempai? What's wrong? Did something happen while I was talking with Youichi?" Mikan who followed behind Youichi curiously asked.

"Oh…it's the brat." Seiji teased as he leaned down to Mikan with an infuriating smirk.

"Say what?! Did you just call _me_ a brat?!" Mikan roared.

"I didn't get it wrong, did I?" Seiji innocently looked up with a wondering expression and smirked at Mikan once more.

"WHY YO-!"

"Both of you look like brother and sister, you know?" Youichi plainly said.

"Huh?" Mikan sighed as she changed the subject. "Anyway, both Youichi and I were just about to attend the festival like Sir Persona said. Are you coming?" Mikan asked, feeling like she need not wait for the answer.

"Is the brat getting impatient? I'll just catch up later. I wouldn't want to listen to how all the decorations look like rainbows pinned to the walls or how they were made from the bottom of the students' trying hearts."

Mikan, unable to fight back and annoyed, pouted her lips. "Hmph! Youichi, let's go."

"WOW! These decorations look like countless rainbows pinned to the walls! They're so cute!" Mikan admired the beautiful lights and the animal-shaped balloons over-crowding the academy grounds. Although, she was almost certain she caught a glimpse of a balloon shaped like Ruka's face floating abandoned but…nah she couldn't have.

"Why do you say that?" Youichi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." Youichi smiled to himself.

"You know Youichi, I just appreciate these decorations because the students of Alice Academy put their whole heart into making them." Mikan beamed. Youichi could clearly see a bright glow surrounding her.

"Predictable…" He silently uttered keeping the small happy expression on his face.

"Did you say something?"

"Not-"

"MIKAN!" A recognizable voice called from behind and made Mikan quickly turn.

"Tsubasa sempai?" Mikan tensely watched Tsubasa with Misaki dash to her direction as if to report a bad occurrence of some kind. "What's wrong?"

"At last…" Both of them stopped, panting of exhaustion. "We found you!" Tsubasa said, catching his breath.

"What's wrong?" Mikan anxiously asked, simultaneously looking at them.

"What do you mean what's wrong? We were just about to ask you the same question! Mikan, what's wrong? Why did you leave the Special Ability?!"

Mikan felt as if she was being interrogated. She felt so much pressure and was frightened of hurting somebody with her answer.

"I…I-I…."

Suddenly, Mikan saw a figure pass by just in front of her. Time stopped and her heartbeat was all she can hear as her heart pounded harder and harder every second.

"You know what to do." It told her.

Mikan knew that voice! 'Sir…Pe-Persona?' And in that exact second, time resumed. 'What was that?' Mikan shook her head, trying to snap out of it.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Youichi asked as Mikan nodded. "What are you going to do?" He asked worriedly.

"_You know what to do" _

Mikan was certain it was Persona's voice that echoed inside her head. Persona was watching her and she had to believe that he would still do. Feeling more assured, Mikan concluded her decision of standing by Persona.

"Tsubasa sempai, Misaki nee chan, I have to do this. As far as I would want to explain everything…I can't. You'll just have to believe in me. I _have_ to do this."

Tsubasa and Misaki were stunned as they admired Mikan's assertion for it showed no hesitation at all. They looked at each other and were able to connect with the same feeling, 'Maybe we could trust Mikan with her decision however risky it may be.' but…

'No, it's not for us to decide. This is Mikan's life! We don't even know for sure if it's really bad for her…All we can do now is support her, protect her with all we have."

Tsubasa and Misaki nodded in agreement, feeling it was bittersweet how Mikan grew up so fast.

"Mikan, we trust in you…" Tsubasa encouragingly grinned. "Just let us know if that Persona's giving you a lot of trouble!" He courageously added.

"Yeah? What would you do?" Misaki raised a brow at Tsuabsa.

"I would-!...I..I-I….."

"Idiot!" Misaki laughed.

The following afternoon inside the Dangerous Ability Clasroom, "Natsume, you're badly injured." Persona coldly said to Natsume who was rudely looking away. "Do you want me to send Takahashi with you in the next mission?"

Natsume turned to him with rage. "Leave him out of this! He wasted enough years of his life for your stupid missions!" He loathingly blurted out. Realizing what he just did, Natsume quickly looked away as he caught a glimpse of someone outside the classroom door behind Persona.

"I thought so." Persona blankly said. "That's why I found a new partner for you."

Not minding what Persona said, Natsume was frustrated and could not believe why this just had to happen. 'I-It can't be! What's that stupid polka dots doing here?! She seems to be looking for something…but passing by in a place like this?! She's not looking for death, is she?'

"And judging by that expression on your face, I assume she has arrived." Persona watched Natsume confusingly face him but just calmly turned, not answering the expected question. "Mikan." He called.

"Persona, Sir! Sorry I'm late…OUCH!" A girl's voice cried. Natsume was entirely clueless of what was happening beyond the partly closed door but he was sure it was completely foolish.

'What the heck is she doing?! Has she completely lost her mind?! And what does she mean by 'Persona, Sir' anyway?'

The creaking door opened wide as Mikan entered the classroom normally, fixing her clothes assuming after breaking something.

'Almost too normally…Did Persona threaten the faculty just to make her my partner? But he only does that if he's desperate! My situation's even not that severe! I don't like this.' Natsume waited for Persona to say something and according to his experience, _"It's stupid to act that recklessly. Do you expect to finish a mission by doing such foolish things?" _He was expecting pretty much the same words.

"Sir Persona. I'm sorry…I think I broke the sign." Mikan nervously laughed and shyly scratched her head.

"Don't mind that." Persona replied.

"Oh hi Natsume! Long time no see!" She greeted merrily and ran closer to them.

"Someone explain to me what's happening!" Natsume yelled.

Hours later, the moon already shining vibrantly and the sky almost looking as dark as the black executive car parked before Mikan, Natsume and Persona, its crystal-like surface reflecting the dazzling stars and almost blinding to the eye.

"We're riding…this?" Wide-eyed Mikan could not understand why Natsume hated doing missions. It was one of the very few times when Mikan felt like a very important person.

'We're riding a car? Persona doesn't seem like he's in a bad mood…? It kinda looks like the opposite of me. He may just look like he's standing dull here but his not saying anything means that he's in a really good mood. Did something happen?' Natsume wondered as he walked towards the passenger seat door.

"Natsume, where do you think you're going?" Persona said, not even raising his voice. "Lady's first." He added.

"Oh right." Natsume politely stepped aside as Mikan poked her tongue out at him.

'What's the big deal?' Natsume thought.

Pleased because Natsume's being forced to act like a gentleman to her, Mikan proceeded to the car and settled on the further left beside the window. Natsume was about to follow her but Persona went first and sat beside her.

"Whatever." Natsume muttered and got in last as the car ran.

"Mikan, as Natsume's partner, this is not something to be taken lightly. You should know that by now." Natsume who was leaning against the window on his right listened, not being interested enough to look back. 'You got that right.' Natsume timidly agreed.

'Do you call that a partner?!' Natsume is now enraged by the fact Persona is not being fair to him. He just defeated three opponents from the Anti-Alice Organization and had to defeat two more. He constantly glanced at Persona while fighting his fourth enemy. He was just signaling Mikan whenever she had to use her Alice. 'I get it, Persona. Not take this mission lightly? You're clearly just making me do all the dirty work and give that polka dots all the unnecessary pointers when to use her Alice.'

_To be continued…_


End file.
